lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71348 Fun Pack for the Harry Potter franchise. Background Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September 1979) was a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, both dentists in London. Hermione was raised as a Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September 1991, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House, despite having the choice to be in Ravenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Halloween in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised but grateful and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets before falling victim to the basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the Hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione and Ron both decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as destroying Hufflepuff's Cup, a horcrux with Ron Weasley, using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of Secrets (then opened by Ron imitating Harry saying "open" in Parseltongue). Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron Weasley, and together they had two children: a daughter, Rose, and a son, Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son James and their only daughter, Lily. By 2019, she had become Minister for Magic. World Harry Potter: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Abilities * Acrobat * Magic (Wingardium Leviosa, Riddikulus) * Magical Shield (Protego) * Illumination (Lumos) * Diffindo * Apparate Access (Apparition) * Water Spray (Aguamenti) * Hazard Cleaner (Aguamenti) * Growth (Aguamenti) * Target * Silver LEGO Blowup (Reducto) * Intelligence * Laser Deflector (Protego) Quotes Trivia * She was leaked along with Harry Potter after hackers searched through the in-game files of the Starter Pack disc and found code that referenced her. ** She was then confirmed by Arthur Parsons at San Diego Comic-Con: 2016. * In all eight of the Harry Potter films, she was portrayed by Emma Watson. In the play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, she was portrayed by Noma Dumezweni. Emma will reprise her role in the game. ** Because of this, Hermione is the only playable Harry Potter character to have her original actor reprise her role in LEGO Dimensions. * She is the only Harry Potter character that can't fly in the game, despite her able to do so in the Harry Potter books and movies. ** This is most likely because she's not shown to be good at riding the broom during the movies. * She recycles her headpiece and hairpiece from her 2010 figure and wears a new outfit, which made their appearance first in the LEGO: Harry Potter games, but the hairpiece is different from her 2010 figure as it changes colour from brown to orange, which is more accurate to the films. ** Her form in this game shares the same hairpiece with Andy. ** Her outfit for LEGO Dimensions is derived from one she wore during the Battle of Hogwarts and in the promotional posters for the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 film. * She appears in a cameo in the fourth Meet That Hero! trailer when she walks past Gandalf, mistaking him for Dumbledore. * Hermione's toy tag is similar to Harry's having the Gryffindor colors and house symbol but instead of having a lightning bolt on the front, it has the Deathly Hallows symbol. * A couple of her lines would reference many characters, items and events in the ''Harry Potter'' series: ** Her line reacting to Michael Knight mentions the three-decker Knight Bus from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban book and film. ** Her line to Finn has her mentioning the Horcruxes (most likely to be indirectly referring to the Locket of Salazar Slytherin), as well as the fact that Godric Gryffindor's Sword can destroy them, just like it did in the books and films. ** Her line to Legolas has her mentioning Dobby the Elf. ** Her line reacting to the Big Figs and Mechs mentions Hagrid's younger giant half-brother Grawp. ** Her reaction to Newt Scamander references the textbook format of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which the films he's in are based on. ** Her line reacting to Abby Yates mentions the ghost Nearly Headless Nick, who's the patron ghost of the Gryffindor House in the series. ** Her line reacting to Marty McFly references the beginning of the first Back to the Future movie of how Marty did arrived late to Hill Valley High School due to Doc Brown setting all his clocks 25 minutes slow. * One of her special attacks has her casting a bird out of thin air and having it to peck on the enemy's head, which is a nod to the Avis spell used in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince book and film. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Index Category:Magic Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Keys Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Wave 8 Category:Accessory Characters Category:Diffindo Ability Category:Apparate Access Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Growth Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Intelligence Ability Category:Magic Category:Acrobatics Ability